


Moving On

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Leaving Home, M/M, Memories, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Everything is packed, Ryo’s old apartment is empty, and it’s time for him to go.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Empty’.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Like Like Love.

Standing in the living room, Ryo looked around him; somehow it seemed so much bigger now it was empty. All the furniture that had once made it so homely was now either loaded in the van for the move or given away to neighbours and the local Goodwill store.

He crossed the bare floor to the kitchen and went through all the cupboards and drawers in there one last time, even checking the cooker, freezer, and refrigerator. He was leaving those behind for the next tenants since he and Dee had gotten a whole new kitchen fitted in Dee’s place. As he’d found the last time he’d checked, everything was empty, not so much as a stray teaspoon or box of matches left in a drawer, or a glass tucked right at the back of a cupboard.

Moving on to the bathroom, he checked in the cupboard beneath the sink, and the medicine cabinet on the wall, and behind the shower curtain. Nothing. From there, he entered what had once been Bikky’s bedroom. He’d painted over the peace symbol Bikky had drawn on the wall so long ago and he felt a pang of regret at having erased that reminder of his foster son’s presence, but it had needed to be done. There were no closets to be checked, so he just stood there for a bit, remembering seven years of raising the boy in these few rooms. They’d been good years. Bikky being there had made the apartment feel like a home rather than just a place to be when he wasn’t at work.

Leaving Bikky’s old room and closing the door behind him, he stepped into his old bedroom. This room too was full of memories, perhaps more than any other room in the apartment; that first night after he took Bikky in, when the two of them and Dee had shared Ryo’s parents’ bed, none of them knowing exactly where that night would lead them. And later, after he and Dee had become a couple, they’d spent so many nights together right here. If the walls could only talk… He blushed slightly; it was probably best that they couldn’t; they’d seen far too much.

That stage of his life was over now though; it was time to move on to the next stage, and he was ready, it was just hard to walk away and leave so many happy memories behind. Looking back, he could see that the years he’d spent here had been the happiest and most fulfilling of his life so far. The future was as yet unknown; how would it compare? There was no way to be certain, but he was hopeful. After all, he’d be living with Dee, the man he loved more than anything; what could be better than that?

He checked the closets, finding them as empty as everywhere else he’d looked, then made his way slowly back out into the living room. The storage closet held only a few part-used tins of paint; Ryo didn’t need them, but maybe the next tenants would.

With a final glance around, Ryo took his jacket from the hooks on the wall just inside the door, pulled it on, and let himself out with one, final backward glance before closing and locking the door behind him and taking the key downstairs to the building’s super. This was it; Dee was outside in the van, waiting for him. Time to move on to the next stage of his life.

The End


End file.
